Chuck vs His Friend
by LeeCan
Summary: Chuck finally had won Sarah's heart but their relationship was not meant to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chuck vs

I do not own Chuck and will not profit in any way from these words.

OK – Just free-wheeling here. Don't have a clue where this is going. If you have ideas let me know. I hope I have the time to stay with it.

I just learned how to edit these pages so I am going to clean it up some.

**Chuck Vs. His Friend**

Everything changed exactly one year ago. On October 23, 2008, Sarah Walker was reassigned and Chuck Bartowski awaited a CIA holding cell. Their secret was out and both the CIA Director and the NSA General were adamant that the situation had to be corrected. If not for the intervention of Major John Casey the situation would be unchanged.

"I wouldn't give you two cents for Agent Walkers lady feelings," Casey said as he walked to stand in front of General Beckman's desk. "What I do know is that Bartowski will be more effective around his family and friends… it's just the way he's wired."

"I appreciate your concern Major Casey, but the decision has been made."

"Then unmake it General." His voice rising. "I know what I'm talking about with Bartowski; you are not going to like the results after putting him away."

"What about Walker?" The General eyed him closely.

"As far as I'm concerned, send her to Siberia. I don't care. She has proven to be unreliable when it comes to maintaining protocol." He hesitated for a second. "However, Bartowski does not feel the same way I do."

"That's become painfully obvious Major."

"Don't blame Bartowski General; he's only done what every nerd on the planet would have done in his situation. Walker's a looker and she knows her business. She did what she was supposed to do. Bartowski was _supposed_ to fall for her. The problem is that she wasn't supposed to fall for Bartowski."

"That's why Walker has to be reassigned," the General said with finality.

"If that's the way it has to be… has alternatives been considered?"

"What kind of alternatives?"

"I've had some time to think this over and I think it could be effective. Mind you I've got no skin in the game so if you don't like it…fine."

"What's your idea Major?" Beckman said impatiently.

"First, Walker and Bartowski get reprimands. Even though Bartowski is innocent, it will still have an impact on Walker because she will blame herself for Bartowski's reprimand. She will also get an official reprimand privately as well. I know that will tear her up. She will straighten up and fly right no matter how much she cares for Bartowski. General as much as I hate to say it, she is still a company man… er so to speak. She will do her job"

"I don't think-"

"There's one more component to this General. We surgically implant both Bartowski and Walker with bugs with their knowledge. That way they will have no privacy to continue their… romance," he said disdainfully.

"And what is the point of all of this… Major?"

"Bartowski's happiness and cooperation. With the threat of Fulcrum eliminated there is less worry about Bartowski's safety and we have been very successful up until now. I just want to keep getting the bad guys General. Walker, Bartowski and I have become very effective together."

The General appeared to be looking at the Major but he knew she was lost in thought. "I'll think about what you've said. I may talk with Art Graham about this. One way or the other I will let you know tomorrow what the decision is."

"Very well, General." Casey left knowing it was the best he could do for them.

And so it was decided to adopt Casey's plan. Before any of it was carried out it was left up to Casey to break the news to his partners. He called both Agent Walker and Chuck Bartowski separately and told them to be at his apartment for a meeting in thirty minutes.

"Come in." Casey said in response to the knock on his door. "Well isn't this just sweet."

Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski walked into his apartment hand in hand.

"Casey, we've snuck around long enough. I am tired of it. Everyone knows about Sarah and I now so why should we try to hide it." Chuck had a defiant tone in his voice.

Casey noticed that Sarah's body language was much less aggressive. "Good," he thought to himself. "If Sarah is not completely on board with Chuck this has a chance or working."

"Well that's what I want to talk with you about. I just got word from DC and have the decision from the brass there."

Casey saw by Sarah's expression that she knew how critical this was. She looked afraid to take a breath.

"Did they agree to my…uh suggestions," Chuck said.

"Suggestions. That's a laugh. Sarah frankly I can't believe you went along with this crazy scheme. If I hadn't put my neck on the line for you two…Chuck would be in a lock up and who knows where you would be right now." He slammed a manila folder on the table as he finished.

"Casey, I didn't know what Chuck was going to say. If I had I would have at least toned it down somewhat. But I have to tell you I agree with him that we should just carry on. Chuck and I will move in together and nothing else changes."

"All I said is that they'll get nothing from me if they split Sarah and I up," Chuck interrupted.

"You don't threaten the CIA and the NSA Bartowski," Casey said incredulously.

"And, Walker that's not going to happen. Don't make the mistake of thinking this is a negotiation. It is not. I am going to tell you what will happen from this day forward and then I'll tell you what will happen if you both do not agree."

Chuck began to argue the point when uncharacteristically Casey held up his index finger. Sarah realized that Casey was signaling to them and laid her hand on Chuck's arm. When he looked at her she shook her head. Chuck knew enough to take her lead.

"OK, Casey. What's it going to be?" Sarah said not able to hide some of the nervousness she felt from her voice.

Casey told them the verdict and what they would have to do to avoid Sarah's reassignment and Chuck's detainment. "So that's it. You play by these rules or you don't play at all." He looked at Sarah and then at Chuck. He knew Chuck would be the one to put up a fight.

"There is no way-" Chuck stopped what he was saying when he saw Casey hold up his finger again.

"Casey, we're not happy with this decision but if this is what we have to do to be together then that's what we'll do." She looked at Chuck imploring him to go along with it.

He had waited over a year to get Sarah to admit that she cared for him. He recalled the happiest day of his life when she finally said in an angry voice.

"OK, alright, you win. I love you Chuck. Is that what you want to hear?" As she said it, she looked into his brown eyes and seeing the slow smile replace the frown he was wearing. Her heart melted and they kissed for the second time, passionately.

The recall of that moment still brought a smile to his face as he remembered how they celebrated in her hotel room afterwards. "What choice do we have?" He sat dejected on the couch.

Casey walked in front of both Walker and Bartowski and pulled a bug from his pocket. He laid it on the coffee table and sat a glass over the top of the bug.

"Look, this is better than the alternative. At least you will be together."

"Your cover around family and friends is that you are now just really good friends. But there will always be missions were your feelings will get to come into play. You guys have until day after tomorrow to get your stories together, figure out how you're going to make this work. This is going to have to be believable to your friends and family. Once you have the bugs implanted there will be no cheating. You understand?"

Sarah looked at Chuck for conformation and then spoke for the both of them. "We understand. Can we have the next two days together? We are going to need it to get our cover straight."

Casey actually looked as sad for them as he felt. "Yeah, but don't be blatant about it. This decision is somewhat tenuous. Not everyone agrees with this approach."

The two days were wonderful but heavily tinged with the sadness that it would have to end. Chuck and Sarah agreed that their new cover would be that they loved each other but because of "issues" they had agreed to be just friends.

"I don't understand," Ellie said looking from her brother to Sarah. "How can you decide to give up on yourselves?"

"We are not giving up on ourselves Ellie. It's just that we have come to understand that our relationship is unusual in many ways." He knew _that_ at least was the truth and felt better about being able to say something truthful.

"Ellie, I love Chuck as much today as I ever have more than anything, more than…anything." She looked at Chuck not able to contain a single tear from escaping her eye. She did not bother to hide it.

Ellie looked at Sarah, then to Chuck and then back to Sarah with a slow furrowing of her brow. "I can't help but think that you're not telling me everything."

"Come on Ellie, we are not happy about this. We have just come to realize we are not going to be the normal couple. Hey, I've invited Sarah over for pizza Tuesday night just like always."

"Are you going to date other people?"

That question floored them both. Chuck began to stutter and Sarah's face took on that professional mask she used for cover. They had failed to consider that as a likely occurrence of their "fake" breakup.

"Well I don't know. I'm not looking for anyone. I know that." Chuck said looking at Sarah."

"You say that now but you two have got to decide that if you're not going to be a couple then you have got to be OK with the other one dating other people." Ellie saw that they were both uncomfortable with this topic but pressed forward. "Look, without the romance there is an element missing in your relationship that will one day leave an opening for someone to "steal" your heart," she said looking at both. "I can tell from both of your expressions that that will be a sad day for the other one. I hope you have considered everything before making this decision."

"We have Ellie, I wish it could be different… but it can't." Sarah eyes were red now. She knew that there would never be anyone for her other than Chuck but she worried that under these circumstances Chuck would find a normal girl that he could live a normal life with. She knew that if Chuck wanted normal he would have to search elsewhere.

"Ellie, we need to give this a shot. Sarah has my heart and I can't imagine loving anyone else the way I love her. But…we need to give this a shot. OK?"

Ellie shook her head positively and wiped away some tears. She went over to Sarah and gave her a hug. Sarah hugged her back. Ellie felt the slightest hint of desperation in the hug and looked at Sarah closely again. "I hope you both find what were looking for," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Finally a Mission

It was a long two and a half months before Team Bartowski was sent on their first mission after the official reprimands. Sarah spent most of the lonely nights during those two months lying awake until the wee hours of the morning thinking about her time with Chuck. She thought about quitting but knew that would only result in getting Chuck put away. She forced herself to think logically about the situation but found no way around their forced separation. She reluctantly came to the conclusion that until Chuck could rid himself of the sensitive information in his head they would have to go along with the government's restrictions.

They developed a rudimentary form of signals with their hands and eyes to communicate without "Big Brother" knowing what they were saying. Sarah knew that it was dangerous but she could not help but feel resentment towards her employers. That resentment showed itself the very day that they received their orders while in Casey's apartment.

"Sarah and Chuck will be going as newlyweds and staying at the Case Blanca Hotel in downtown Mexico City. Casey, you will be a businessman in town on business."

As it was long standing policy with the CIA, an agent went into cover mode the minute they received their orders. So when the General finished the teleconference, she was shocked by Agent Walkers behavior.

"Any questions?"

"No, Ma'am," Casey responded as usual.

Sarah turned to face Chuck, put both hands to his jaws and pulled his face down for a very passionate, very noisy kiss. She let her hands rub up and down his back and finally his chest and abdomen. "Come Husband, we've got to prepare for this assignment." She left Casey's apartment practically dragging him out the door. Chuck looked back at the video and waved goodbye with a goofy smile on his face.

Casey was left with a cheesy smile on his face too as he looked at two very unhappy superiors.

"That was very unprofessional behavior, Major Casey. I thought you said she would do her job."

"And she will, General. I think that was a statement from Agent Walker about what in her opinion is a lack of confidence on your part for her to be able to separate her emotions from her job. She really thought that you would allow her and Chuck to live together. She thought her past record warranted that much faith in her ability."

"If the asset was anyone but Bartowski I would…But I will not gamble the future of the Intersect for the sake of an agent's feelings."

"Very well, General."

Their flight wasn't until that evening so they stayed at Sarah's apartment. They did not want to risk having Ellie or one of Chuck's friends spotting them being more than just friends. Besides, they did not want to waste the time they had being friends.

Casey pulled up to Sarah's apartment at 2:30 to pick up the newlyweds. They came out, loaded up the suburban with luggage and got in the back seat. Sarah was practically sitting on Chuck's lap.

Casey briefly glanced in the rear view mirror. "Can you two give it rest already? I haven't eaten lunch and if your gonna keep doing that I'll loose my appetite."

Something about Casey's comment stirred Sarah's agent instincts and she put a little distance between herself and Chuck.

"Chuck, Casey's right. We need to get our minds in the game. We can't afford to screw up. One failed mission and they WILL blame our relationship as the cause."

"I wondered when you'd start thinking Walker."

"Shut up Casey." She turned to Chuck. "Let's get this job done and then use whatever time we have left to enjoy."

Chuck gave her the smile that said OK. They were getting more and more accustomed to non verbal communication.

They made it through security and were waiting on their flight to start boarding. Chuck read a magazine about the latest computer developments while Casey and Sarah kept an ever vigilant eye on their surroundings. Casey noticed when Chuck absent- mindedly reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand. He also noticed the resulting ever-brief smile that that action caused. He thought to himself that this love affair will get her killed one day.

Twenty minutes later their flight was called and as Casey was handing his ticket to the attendant he heard someone call, "Chuck."

Chuck looked around to see who had called his name when Sarah grabbed his right arm and turned him back towards the attendant. "Don't look around," Sarah whispered to Chuck. "Let's get on board now."

Ellie did a double take. She could not believe that it was actually Chuck she saw but when she noticed Sarah and then Casey she knew it had to be Chuck as well. She yelled his name but was shocked by his reaction and in a moment they where all three out of sight. She went over to the gate and saw the plane was bound for Mexico City.

Still not believing what her eyes told her she grabbed her cell phone and called Chuck. It went straight to voicemail. She then dialed Sarah…Same result.

She went back to the EMT training session she was teaching for airport employees very distracted for the rest of the afternoon.

When she walked into the door of her apartment she noticed a voicemail. She listened with complete shock as she heard Chuck tell her that he and Sarah were driving up to San Francisco for a mini vacation.

Sarah sat next to Chuck in 23B; she let him have the aisle seat because of his long legs. They were alone but she still whispered just in case. "Chuck, I need to talk to you about something."

He saw that this was one of those work related conversations. He just raised his eyebrow in response.

She laid her head on his shoulder, partly so she could speak softly in his ear and partly so she would not have to look into his eyes. "Chuck, we're on a job now. This is not Chuck and Sarah two people who are in love…this is Chuck and Sarah pretending to be in love while doing a job." She hesitated. "There's a big difference…you understand."

Chuck leaned forward so she would have to move her head. "I don't understand, what do you mean we're not _in love_?"

She was drilling into his eyes with hers; she knew she had to get this right. "I mean we have to put our feelings about one another on the back burner and concentrate on our job. If we screw up it can have dire consequences." She had become used to the fact that someone who worked for the CIA was probably listening to this conversation.

"Let's keep our focus on the job and then when it's over we can relax."

"That just means I have less time with the real you than what I thought." He sat back in his set and let out a long sigh of frustration.

Sarah laid her head back on his shoulder. "I know," she said pushing her own fears below the surface so she would be prepared to do her job.

They landed, retrieved their luggage and got in one of a myriad of cabs waiting outside the terminal.

"Tómeme al hotel Casa Blanca." Sarah said with a perfect accent.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Yep." She knew this was dangerous territory with the ever present CIA listening in. "We need to focus right now."

"How many languages do you speak?" he asked realizing that she probably knew more than just Spanish.

She signaled with her hand that this was not a topic she could discus without getting into trouble.

Chuck reluctantly drop the subject but was hurt by the fact that in the past she had many opportunities to demonstrate her mastery of Spanish but elected not to. In effect keeping it from him on purpose.

The ride to the hotel was quiet.

After pulling to the concierge parking, Sarah paid the driver and said, "Gracias, conseguiremos los bolsos." She glanced at Chuck for a brief instant and could see that he was still hurt by her previous omissions. She realized at that moment just how difficult this was going to be. She had admitted to loving him but still could not reveal anything about her life with the CIA. And now with the bugs in place she couldn't even if she wanted to.

Both Chuck and Sarah entered the hotel with shoulders slumped and heads slightly downcast.

Sarah walked up to the counter. "Hola, Sr. y Sra Bartowski. Tenemos la suite de luna de miel."

The attendant smiled and said in perfect English, "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski we have you in 501, the honeymoon suite." He motioned for a bellboy to take their luggage and follow them to their room.

On the elevator ride Sarah stole a glance at Chuck who smiled at her. She thought to herself that he is the strongest person I know emotionally. She smiled back moved closer so that the sides of their bodies touched. She wrapped her left arm through his right arm and with her right hand grabbed his right arm just above the elbow.

"When we get settled in let's go to the bar for a drink." They were to meet with Casey in fifteen minutes at the bar.

"Sounds good, honey." Chuck said slipping into his role.

Sarah smiled at him. Pulled her left arm out from around his and ran her hand through his hair. "I love you."

Chuck knew that this was his Sarah speaking to him now. "I love you too, Mrs. Bartowski."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the bar and Casey sat to Chuck's right. They introduced themselves as though they had never met and began a typical conversation.

When they were sure they could not be overheard they made plans for Sarah to bug an adjoining room to the Bridal Suite. Casey would then monitor the conversations to determine a planned meeting in the US for the Mexican drug lord and his US counterpart. When they learned the place and time of this meeting the mission would be complete.

It was simple as missions go. Sarah had faced much more complicated tasks in her past. But the added dynamic of Chuck made everything more complicated. She knew deep within her soul that some of the missions she had completed in the past she would no longer be able to do. She knew it but refused to even think about it. She still saw herself as a CIA agent first and a woman who loved Chuck second. But that was because she saw herself with her mind and she loved Chuck with her heart. Her mind and her heart could not keep on their separate paths. One day there would be a reckoning.

She shoved her lingering dark thoughts out of mind as she walked to the door of the hotel room adjacent to hers. "Servicio de cuarto," she said. Repeating in English. "Room service."

No reply.

She took all of forty five seconds to place the bugs and was out of the room and back in the bridal suite. "Call Casey."

Chuck let it ring only once as they had agreed in the bar. Fifteen minutes later they received one ring in reply.

Upon hearing that single ring both Sarah and Chuck smiled. "Now it's up to Casey…Right?" Chuck asked the expectation apparent in his voice.

"Well unless something unforeseen happens, yeah." Sarah had walked toward Chuck, which placed her in front of him and both of them at the foot of the huge bed. Sarah quickly ran through the mission objectives and their responsibilities and as she checked each one off in her mind her smile grew bigger. Finally, she looked at the big bed then back to Chuck. In unison they began to take their clothes off as fast as they could, as though they were in a race to see who could hit the bed naked first.

Sarah won.

At breakfast the next morning Chuck and Sarah invited John Casey a businessman from Denver to eat with them. There was relatively few Americans at the hotel so it was not out of the ordinary.

He slid a napkin in front of them.

Sarah and Chuck read it together. _I got it. _The looked up at him in unison.

"I tried calling you last night but you never answered either one of your phones." He had that smirk on his face when he already knew what was going on.

"Yeah, I think we both had phone problems last night." Chuck said it returning the smirk. But then it hit him what that meant. "So are we…" His voice trailed off not wanting to say too much.

"No, we have one more day." Casey didn't elaborate.

Later that day, Chuck and Sarah were at the pool reading and relaxing when she got a call from Casey.

"Flights tomorrow at noon. I've already relayed the intel back to HQ and they will run with it from there. One more thing… you should get those bugs out of the room either tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"I'll do it tonight if I can. If not, I'll do it in the morning before check out."

Later they drove to Liverpool 166 to the five star restaurant Fonda El Refugio for a fabulous dinner with great atmosphere. Not too fancy but comfortable. Chuck let Sarah order for them and they were both relaxed.

Chuck could not help himself, he touched her on the arm or shoulder or leg just below the him of her black dress.

"Sarah, I know you've had to have heard this many times before but you are the most beautiful woman on this planet… and I feel like pinching myself to see if I'm in some pathetic nerdy dream."

"I would be lying to you if I said I hadn't heard it many times before but somehow it sounds different coming from your lips."

She saw in his eyes that he believed every word he said. They had planned to drive around Mexico City for a while. Sarah wanted to show him some of the sites. But as she looked into his earnest, worshipful eyes, she realized that there was only one place she wanted to be with him.

As she was getting into bed she remembered the bugs in the room next door. _I'll get them tomorrow morning, she thought. _

She didn't know whether it was because it was their last night in Mexico City or the restaurant or just the pure love she saw in Chuck's eyes or maybe it was the fact that she knew some CIA analyst was listening to every word they spoke or every sound that was uttered in passion. But for this one night, this one perfect night. She was going to give herself to her lover completely. Not hold anything back and let everything and everyone else go to hell.

And so when Chuck did something she liked she made sure he knew it and she didn't care how loud she became and she didn't care about tomorrow because this was all there was. She was going to put everything she had into this one night.

The scene repeated itself around five AM the next morning with the same enthusiasm.

"You want to shower with me?" Sarah said pulling the shower door open far enough for Chuck to get a good look at her naked body.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said. "Because if you are… I hope you succeed. No, I'll get in when you're done. I need to finish packing."

She gave him a coy smile as she slowly closed the shower door.

Chuck kept moving his head to stay ahead of the door to continue seeing her perfect form. He thought about changing his mind for a second but just didn't have the energy.

Later as they walked out of the elevator into the huge lobby area, Sarah noticed that there was a large group of people just milling around. She saw Casey over checking out and made for his location.

"Howdya sleep?" he asked. Not bother to let her answer he said, "did you remember to get those items we talked about yesterday?"

"No, I forgot all about it. I'll go get them now."

"Don't bother. I already took care of it. But you're gonna wish you did it last night in just a minute."

She noticed that he had a smirk on his face like she had never seen before and wondered what he could be up to. At that moment Chuck went to pay for the room.

"Chuck Bartowski in 501."

Sarah had walked over to stand next to Chuck when the attendant said in a very loud voice, "May I present to you Chuck and Sarah Bartowski in 501."

Everyone started clapping, there were whistles and cheers of _way to go and Modo de Ir_.

Sarah and Chuck looked at everyone as they smiled and clapped and cheered for them. Sarah was dumbfounder and sought Casey out with her expression.

"You know those bugs you were supposed to retrieve last night?"

"Yeah." She had the feeling that he was getting ready to drop the hammer.

"Well, last night the attendant was messing with the internal speaker system and when he reached a certain frequency it appears as though some bugs that were left in the adjacent room to the bridal suite acted as a transmitter and the whole restaurant, bar and first floor got to hear everything up close and personal from the bridal suite." He couldn't contain himself. This was probably John Casey's finest hour.

Sarah's expression turned from one of puzzlement to outright mortification. If she could have crawled into her shoes she would have. But Chuck on the other hand took a step forward and bowed. "Thank you, thank you," he said to a number of people close by. He even shook a couple of hands. "Come on, honey," he said. He put his arm around her and escorted her to an awaiting cab. Just as they reached the door, a hotel employee took their picture with a digital camera and said, "Nombramos la suite nupcial después de que usted en su honor."

"What did he say?" Chuck asked.

"Their naming the bridal suite the Chuck and Sarah Bartowski Room, I think."

Chuck entered the cab with the biggest smile Sarah had ever seen him have.

She doubted If he had considered the possible ramifications once Graham and Beckman found out about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Betrayal

Casey dropped Chuck off outside his apartment. Sarah got out of the SUV to say goodbye.

"Until our next mission then." She raised her index finger to her eye then to her chest and finally touched Chuck's chest. She slowly let her finger linger as she pulled it down his chest.

Chuck smiled and repeated the gesture. He went into the apartment a little sad but with some great memories.

Casey watch Sarah climb into the SUV and said, "We have to go to the Buy More, they want to talk with us about something."

Sarah knew that this was not a good sign.

"Well done, we have the meeting location and will intercept vital information about what this drug cartel plans to do next," Director Graham said.

There was a long pause. Sarah knew the other shoe was about to drop.

"Agent Walker, we have another assignment we need you for."

"Already, I haven't even made it to bed yet."

"Well from what I can tell this mission was more like a vacation rather than a mission for you. From the tape I just heard maybe honeymoon would be a better description."

Sarah kept her mouth shut.

Vladimire Karlov is scheduled to arrive at Ronald Reagan tomorrow at 11:00AM. We would like you to meet him."

Sarah tried to get into her professional agents mask that showed no emotions but failed. It was apparent to her superiors and to Casey that she was upset. _Do_ _not cry Walker. Do not let them see you cry, she thought. _

"As you know this is very sensitive, only the four of us can know about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am, Casey said rigidly.

With anguish filling her chest so that she found it difficult to breath she barely got out, "Isn't there someone else to do this mission?" She had a feeling of vertigo like she was about to fall from a high building.

"There are other agents who could do it but you are uniquely qualified given your past involvement with Karlov."

She told herself to shut up, let it go. Arguing would do no good but the words came out anyway. "I find this a bit coincidental that just after," she hesitated trying to come up with the right words. "Everything that happened here and in Mexico City that of all the people you send me to contact, it's Vladimire Karlov. I'll be gone, Chuck will know I'm on a mission but I won't be able to say one word of this to him." She was silent for a second. She looked at Casey until he turned away to look at the screen again. "We all know what's involved here." Her eyes began to tear. And Chuck will ask me about it... I either lie to him or I tell him I've been banging some man's brains out for the past three days."

"Ma'am, Walker could use a-"

"Give it a rest Major," the General said in a serious tone.

It was clear to both agents at that point that this assignment was no coincidence and Agent Walker was being punished for her behavior.

Sarah, with her shoulders slumped and tears rolling down her cheeks said in a whisper. "When do I leave?"

"A CIA plane will be ready and available at 4:00AM. We don't expect the mission to last more than two or three days... and nights."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Her own superiors had just done what no enemy government was able to do… Break Sarah Walker.

"Walker, don't you ever treat me with disrespect again."

Yes, Ma'am." Sarah left the room.

"Agent Casey do you have anything to say?"

He looked ready to acquiesce when suddenly he looked at the screen resolutely. "Permission to speak freely Ma'am?"

"Use some caution here, Major."

"In my opinion, General, this goes well beyond discipline. This is... this is wrong." Are you trying to get her to quit?"

Beckman gave Casey a puzzled look. "What has Bartowski done to you two? What I am trying to get Agent Walker to do is her job and nothing more."

"Since when does an agent falling for an asset become a national emergency? It happens from time to time."

"This asset has every secret this government has in his head. If you can't see that this is a unique situation then maybe I've over estimated you."

I see the contrast, General. But this was originally a one man operation. Agent Walker's presence here is fluff as far as I'm concerned. But on top of that, she would give her life for Chuck Bartowski."

"I don't want her to give her life for Chuck Bartowski… I want her to defend and protect the intersect. Can't you see the difference?" The General had raised her voice.

"But what Walker and I are saying is that Bartowski is the intersect. For now, you can't treat the intersect as though he was a machine."

The General looked exasperated and sighed, "I've dooly noted your concerns Major."

Casey knew there was nothing left to say. "Very well Ma'am." The screen went blank.

Casey got into the SUV. "Walker you've got to pull yourself together here." She had been sobbing the entire time she sat in the car.

"I don't know what to do, John. This will rip Chuck's heart out. It will end it. You understand?"

Casey had known she cared for Chuck but seeing her beside him like this… He realized she had it bad.

"I can't refuse… they will reassign me. I can't quit they will put him away. And I can't do this knowing what the outcome is sure to be." She put her face in her hands and silently poured her pain into them.

"Sarah, you're gonna have to do something. Look at the lesser of three evils."

She took a second to pull herself together. "If I'm reassigned, I suppose they could not keep me from contacting him." She thought about it for a second. "No, they will put him away. I can't do that. Same with quitting."

"That only leaves doing the mission." Casey got embarrassed. "I didn't mean that literally."

Sarah looked up and tried to smile through the tears. "Spy humor from John Casey. I see I'm not the only one Chuck's had an influence on."

"Sarah, you've got no choice. Besides, Chuck is a remarkable guy. Maybe he won't react as badly as you think."

Sarah gave her partner a sad smile that said thanks. "Take me home. I need to get packed and get a couple hours sleep. I'm sure I'll be briefed on the mission objectives on the plane."

Chuck walked into the apartment to find himself alone. Ellie must have the night shift he thought. He went into the kitchen to check for messages and finding none went to bed.

When Chuck awoke he heard the sound of stirring around in the kitchen and the smell of hot tea. He got up, made sure he was wearing his pajama's, something he would not have had to do prior to Sarah, and joined Ellie in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ellie. Where's Devon?"

"You just missed him… early shift. How's was San Fran?"

"Great. Sarah and I had the best time."

Ellie looked at him briefly not really looking into his eyes." "Glad to hear it." She handed him a cup of tea and left the kitchen.

"Ellie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Ellie look at him for the first time and thought, _you bet your ass there's something I want to talk about._ But said, "no, nothing important… I got to get to bed; I have the afternoon shift today."  
"OK, goodnight then." Chuck had a puzzled frown on his face as he watched her leave.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he picked up his phone and speed dialed number one.

"Wow, still asleep." He thought back to their last night in the Casa Blanca. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of her softness as he ran his hands over her body and the way she smelled. It made him ache for her. He shook himself of the memory thinking playfully that he would have to take another shower if he didn't. A cold shower.

Three calls later with no answer made him dial speed dial number 4 on his phone.

"Casey, have you seen Sarah today?"

"No, Why?" He knew why.

"I've tried to call her all morning. I'm going over there. Something could be wrong."

Casey's first thought was to let him go and just feign ignorance but realized that approach would come back to haunt him later. "Wait… she's not there."

"Wh wh whaddya mean she's not there?"

What do you think I mean. That's all I can say about it… she's not there."

At that moment a fear struck Chuck, one he had not had since Sarah told him that she loved him. His chest felt like it would collapse in on itself. "Is she gone? You know, for good."

"Bartowski, I'm not at liberty to discuss this. Got it."

"No, I don't got it. This is Sarah we're talking about. And I want to know if she's coming back." His anger was fueled by desperation.

Casey knew that and knew he had to give Chuck something. "Look, she's not checked out of her hotel so that should tell you something."

It did.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know when she's expected back?"

Chuck heard Casey sigh on the other end. "I have told you more than my orders allow. You got it?"

Chuck turned and threw his phone as hard as he could smashing it to pieces against the wall. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he did so. He then let out with a humorless laugh. "Way to go Bartowski, now, how are you gonna contact her."

He left to go to the Buy More even though he was not due to start his shift for another two hours he thought he might be able to fix the phone before his shift started.

On the second day of Sarah's absence, he gave up leaving messages for her. He almost received a broken arm after taking a swing at Casey for refusing to tell him anything.

And then when he got home, Ellie was there full of questions.

"So, Chuck, is Sarah coming over for pizza tonight?"

"I don't think so. I don't know where she is right now."

"What? She left without telling you where she was going or for how long she would be gone?"

"Yeah, that's what she did."

"Aw, Chuck, I'm sorry. I knew something like this was going to happen. Without romance, you can't hold a relationship together."

Chuck looked at Ellie with the saddest eyes.

"You know what you need? A date."

Oh, no Ellie. That's the last thing I need right now. I'm still in love with Sarah."

Ellie didn't want to hurt him but she needed him to face facts. "And where is Sarah right now?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. She's doing something that she couldn't or didn't have the heart to tell you."

"She's moved on or is in the process of it. The sooner you get back in the saddle the easier this will be."

Chuck didn't want to admit it but Ellie might be closer to the truth than she realized. His imagination ran wild with what Sarah might be doing and who she might be doing it with.

Towards the end of the night and a few too many tequilas Ellie finally wore Chuck down and he agreed to a date with one of the young interns working with Ellie. He woke up the next morning having no memory of it.

Ellie recalled clearly.

The third day went by quickly; both Chuck and Ellie worked the early morning shifts. By the time they got home, Chuck was clearly depressed. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on. When Ellie walked in and looked at the TV she knew he was not watching Bill Dance's fishing show.

"I got some good news for you."

"You saw Sarah?" he said hopefully.

"No, I got you a date with Jennifer."

He turned around to look at her. "You did what?"

"We talked about this last night and you agreed so I asked Jennifer if she would like to meet you and she said yes. You have a reservation at Flannigan's Friday."

"What! You actually made reservations?"

"Chuck, I know you. Look, Sarah's moved on. You will sit around and pine for her for a couple of years. You need to hook up with a woman who appreciates devotion."

He couldn't argue, not because he wanted to go on the date but because he lacked the energy to fight Ellie.

OK, OK, I'll go. Just don't expect anything from this."

The forth day came and went. Chuck and Ellie once again worked the first shift. That evening they sat in the living room talking and occasionally watching TV. It was during one of those long pauses when it happened. A knock on the door.

Chuck looked at Ellie. "I'll get it. They both **knew **who was on the other side of the door.

Ellie watched Chuck as he opened the door and stood staring at the person on the other side. She dropped her head knowing that the timing couldn't be worse.

When Chuck opened the door and looked at the beautiful blond staring back at him… he knew. And she knew that he knew. It was just something she couldn't hide or didn't want to. There was just this thing between them now that was not there the last time he saw her.

As she stood outside his doorway, the tears started flowing for both of them. "Can I come in?" she said.

Chuck stepped to the side his heart was compressed to the breaking point.

Ellie watched Sarah as she came in but could not smile at her. _You are poison to him, _she thought_. _I'll let you talk alone," she said going to her bedroom walking past Sarah without looking at her.

As Sarah sat down on the couch she pointed to her shoulder silently indicated to be careful what they said.

After an uncomfortable pause for Sarah, Chuck finally asked, "Where have you been?"

"I can't say. It's highly classified."

He looked at her closely. He could accept that. "Was it dangerous? Did I have reason to worry? I mean about your safety?"

She was trying to get her tears to ebb. "No." She decided to get right to the point. "No, you had no reason to worry about my safety." It was the way she said it that, between the lines, said you had every reason to worry… just not about my safety.

As much as he tried not to, he could not help visualizing Sarah in bed with another man. And although he tried to prevent it, he couldn't stop the sob that inevitably escaped his lips.

Sarah couldn't take it and broke down as well. "I didn't want to. But I had not choice. I had orders."

"Orders. Do you know how I feel right now? What I've gone through for the last three days? You could have left me I message. Something to let me know." He turned his head away from her.

She couldn't help but see the symbolism in that he was turning away from her for real. "Chuck, I have to be careful what I say. This is a serious situation."

Chuck turned back to look at her, the anger in his eyes replacing the pain. "Serious, like you have to tell me it's serious. I've got one question for you."

Sarah hung her head and continued to weep.

While you were away, you know, completing this mission, which I am sure had a lot to do with saving innocent lives or stopping terrorist from blowing up… something. Did you have to, I don't know get in bed with some bad guy?" He did not expect her answer.

"Yes."

Chuck again let out an emotional sob involuntarily, stood up and went to the door and waited on Sarah to follow.

Through tears she could not control she said as she passed him, "Chuck we have to talk this through."

"Sure, Maybe Friday night after my date that Ellie arranged for me we can talk about your job description. Because that has to be one good read. How long after our time in Mexico City did it take for you to get in bed with this guy?"

That was too much for her. She couldn't bear to see the hurt and pain in his voice and on his face. Then to hear the accusation that she herself had silently proclaimed. She left the apartment sobbing.

Chuck slowly closed the door and turned to see Ellie's angry face staring at him in blind fury.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**An Act of Love**

Sarah left Chuck's apartment and drove to her hotel through a torrent of tears. She knew what her last mission had done to him. She opened the door to her hotel room, threw her luggage on the floor, stripped naked and stepped into the shower. As hard as she scrubbed her body, she could not seem to get clean. She stayed in the shower until the hot water was gone. She got out, partially dried off and got into bed. She thought of the first time that she made love to Chuck, right in this bed. She began to cry harder. She thought that that first time was an act of love that she would never forget no matter what happened from here on. She could not help it; her mind went to the last three days with Karlov. But with a sudden realization. That was also an act of love. Love for Chuck Bartowski. She knew that there was only one reason that she would have ever let Karlov touch her again. That was to save the man she loved from being locked up in some underground bunker for the rest of his life. And in so doing she could feel that a part of her soul had been damaged.

She got up to get a drink of water. As she took a drink she thought of Bryce. She did care for him once but she would never have shown him the same act of love that she had just shown for Chuck.

It was just under conscious thought, something about Bryce. She worked hard to get it to seep into her mind. Then it hit her, Bryce was damaged too. Just like her, his damage came from protecting Chuck Bartowski.

He allowed Chuck to think that he had him kicked out of Stanford for cheating. But that wasn't enough; he had to make it so Chuck would never want to see him again. It wasn't fair to Jill but it had to be done. So he seduced her as he had been trained to do and made sure Chuck found out about it. Bryce's act of love for Chuck. Bryce knew the stain on the soul this life caused and his act of love for Chuck was to keep him free of it.

It was bittersweet. She and Bryce had made love but never shared an act of love together. But they did share an act of love with Chuck Bartowski.

Thankfully, exhaustion from her mission allowed sleep to take her quickly and within fifteen minutes the sobbing turned into an occasional whimper.

Chuck looked into the eyes of his sister. Burning eyes. Flashing anger. Anger at him. "What's wrong Ellie?" he said perplexed.

"She slept with another man?"

"Ellie, you don't understand."

"Your damn right I don't understand. I don't understand how you can stand to defend her right now."

Chuck unconsciously put his right hand on his left shoulder and neck where the bug had been implanted. "Ellie, I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you."

"Not at liberty...Not at liberty. Seems like another way of saying your not free to discuss this. What does that mean, Chuck?"

Is someone blackmailing you somehow? Is Sarah blackmailing you?"

Chuck looked at Ellie completely mystified by her accusations. "Ellie, you got it wrong about Sarah."

"Oh, really. Did I not hear her tell you she slept with another man right after **Mexico City**?"

Chuck knew he had been caught in the lie. "I can explain about Mexico City." And then it hit him. He really couldn't explain Mexico City.

Ellie watched him take his right hand and put it up to his left shoulder again. She realized she had seen him do it many times over the last few weeks.

"Actually Ellie I can't explain Mexico City-"

"It was clear from your conversation that you and Sarah were more than friends." Oh my God, Is she a hooker?" One of those very high priced gals you sometimes read about. Is that where she's been?" Ellie thought about it for a second, it all made sense. The Porsche, the high priced hotel suite. She was always traveling somewhere and more times than not she took Chuck along with her. Ellie knew Chuck could not bankroll that kind of travel. So, how can a girl working at the Wienerliscious afford that? Only if she has a second income.

Chuck knew he was in danger. Ellie was a very smart girl and she would put the pieces to the puzzle together. The only way to keep that from happening was to keep her from thinking there even was a puzzle.

"Ellie, I can tell you how wrong you are about Sarah."

Ellie looked at her brother, her expression turning sad. "And why should I believe you." She turned and walked into her room.

And there it was. That final nail, that last straw. The one thing that could never be taken from him... had been. The trust and respect of his sister.

He crumpled to the ground silently crying. At that moment he hated Bryce Larkin for sending him that email. He hated General Beckman and Director Graham, he hated John Casey and he even hated Sarah Walker. He would have given anything to go back to a time before the email. Where he could at least talk with his sister about anything under the sun and not worry if he might be putting her in danger. To a time when the only thing she really questioned him on was moving ahead with his five year plan. "God I long for that." he said as he sat on the floor of the living room.

"You long for what, Chuck?"

Chuck looked up having been startled by Elli's silent return.

She had lost the anger in her eyes and as she looked down at her brother who was clearly broken, she said. "Just tell me the truth. The changes I've seen you go through in the last couple of years... Does it directly or indirectly involve Sarah Walker? Yes or no."

As he saw it, things could not get worse. He was going to tell her enough for her to understand that Sarah was not the bad guy she had come to believe.

He put his hand to his shoulder again, "Yes, indirectly. I can tell you that I would not be alive right now if not for Sarah… Ellie." He looked at her and waited for her to capture his eyes. "I mean that literally."

Ellie put her hand to her mouth and was clearly trying to understand what could be going on with her brother. "Tell me you're not involved with anything illegal."

"No, I'm one or the good guy's." His laugh was pathetic. "You cannot tell anyone about this conversation. Lives could be at stake."

Ellie knew she had gotten all she was going to get from Chuck. But she wasn't finished. She was going to be patient. "Here stand up and sit down over here," she said

He did as she instructed and she began to rub his shoulders. She worked on the right shoulder first and then moved her attention to the left shoulder. Without Chuck being aware, she got a good look at the area where the neck and shoulder meets. To her amazement, she saw an object just below the skin.

"There you go, better?" she said trying to sound as if they had not just had the worst argument of their life.

"Thanks, Ellie." He got up and went to the door. Just as he was about to open it.

"Chuck, don't forget about tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Jennifer – at Flannigan's."

"Ellie, I'm not up for that. What's her number? I need to cancel."

"Chuck, I'm sorry she gets back into town today and I don't know her cell. Meet her at Flannigan's like you planned. Cut the date short if you want."

Chuck left the apartment and left Ellie wondering what he was mixed up in. She felt a little better when he said he was one of the good guy's but then his laugh was so sarcastic. _Was he or not_, she thought.

"Come in." General Beckman looked up to see what her assistant wanted.

"Ma'am, Secretary Clark is here to see you."

"Well send him in."

After a brief pause, the newly sworn in Secretary of Homeland Security stepped into Beckman's office.

"Mr. Secretary what brings you to the pentagon?"

"I'm making the rounds. I want to schedule some one on one time with you General. With the new administration there is a wave of change sweeping through many, no, most agencies."

"I'm not sure I follow, Mr. Secretary."

"I don't want to get into now but the President feels we have taken away some civil liberties that just aren't necessary."

I'm not aware of any civil liberties that have been taken away that weren't necessary for national defense."

"Well General Beckman, I hope you are very persuasive with your arguments because the President does not agree with you. Look, I just want to schedule times to meet with you and go over some of the more sensitive projects that are going on. In particular I want to discuss the intersect project."

"Very well, Mr. Secretary. Have your assistant schedule through Amy and we can discuss anything you wish."

The Secretary of Defense left the General's office and she immediately picked up the phone. "Amy, get me Director Graham, please. Thank you."

After a brief wait, while the General played with her pencil twirling it through her fingers, the phone rang. "I've got Director Graham for you Ma'am."

"Put him through… Hello Art. Yes and you. Good. The reason why I called was that Secretary Clark just left my office. I know, but in particular he said he wanted to discuss the intersect project. I hope we can provide a united front with this."

If there had been anyone standing in the room to hear his response they would have been shocked. "No, General, I don't think we will. You went over my head on Walker and now I'm thinking you may have some serious time before the House Ethics Committee. The record is going to show I was completely against the bugs, the assignment with Karlov. If this were to leak General, you would be through." The phone went dead. The General swiveled her chair to look out towards the bustling city outside.

"I did it to keep us safe."

"John, can I come over for a few minutes? I'm going to talk with Ellie but I want to bounce a few things off you to make sure I'm thinking straight."

"Let me save you some time. You're not thinking straight Walker. You haven't been for months now."

"Thanks, Casey for all your support."

"Come on over. I'll make coffee. By the way, Ellie's not home right now."

"Well," she said coyly. That's another reason why I would like to come over. I can monitor Casa Bartowski.

"Always the spy, huh Walker?"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes, John."

When John Casey opened the door to let Sarah Walker into his apartment, he was shocked. He had not seen her since her return and she looked like hell.

"Damn, Walker… you OK?"

"Nice to see you too. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well."

He chose not to comment. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sarah began to hit her left shoulder with her right hand as she spoke to hide the content of the conversation.

"I know the bugs were your idea and it was better than the alternative but doesn't this seem…wrong to you, I mean everything that's happened since Chuck and I went public." She looked down trying to find the words to say what she wanted. "You know the Karlov mission was a joke. There was no intel to be gleaned. I wouldn't be surprised if the NSA brought him to Washington just so I would have to sleep with him. John, you know I hate him don't you?"

"I've read the file. There is no real evidence that he pulled the trigger."

"And that's the only reason he's not dead."

"Walker, it stinks them making you sleep with the man you think killed your father."

"That's what I'm talking about John it's… it's evil."

"Watch it Walker, you're talking about the NSA."

"I know, I don't like saying this but it seems as though we're living in some parallel universe, some bizzaro world. Things were not like this when I joined."

Just then Sarah saw Ellie walk past the window. she got up to see if Devon was with her.

"Good, she's alone. I'll see you later, John."

"Walker."

She turned back towards him.

"Good luck. I mean that."

Sarah smiled at him in answer and taking a deep breath, went to see the sister of the man she loved.

"Can I come in?" Sarah tried to sound happy.

She failed.

Ellie attempted a cold expression but seeing Sarah's bedraggled state; she smiled slightly and moved away from the door. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Sarah was never good with words and hoped Ellie would do what she always did. Make her feel comfortable.

The silence dragged on.

"Uh, Ellie, I wanted to talk with you about Chuck and me and us."

"OK, I have a few questions that have been on my mind."

Sarah took her left hand and put it on her right shoulder just where her neck and shoulder meet. "I'll answer if I can."

She had not thought of it until now but both Sarah and Chuck were always doing this funny idiosyncrasy. After seeing Chuck's shoulder up close she knew it was more than an idiosyncrasy.

She started out slow. "Do you love my brother?"

"With all of my heart, Ellie. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"Forgive me Sarah if I don't believe that. I overheard you and Chuck speaking yesterday. I know you slept with another man. Don't you think fidelity is not too much to ask in a real relationship? So when you say there's nothing you wouldn't do for him that must not include sleeping with someone else." Ellie stared hard at Sarah. Her expression was an accusation.

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss that." She moved her hand back to her shoulder.

"That's it, Ellie shouted and walked to stand directly in front of Sarah. She grabbed Sarah's hand off of her shoulder and looked closely at the area where she already knew the object to be. "What is that?"

"Ellie, I need you to stop. You don't know what you're doing… Please just stop." Sarah hoped she wouldn't say anything to give away what Ellie was talking about.

"No, you came over here to talk and that's what we're gonna do. And you can start by telling me why you and Chuck have got identical implants in your neck. What are they for?"

If this had been Sarah a year ago she might have had the clarity to do or say something to save the situation but as it stood she had nothing to do but collapse to the floor saying, "You don't know what your doing… you don't know what your doing."

Just then a knock on the door and John Casey stuck his head in. "Can I borrow some sugar neighbor?"

"Yes, come in John. You might as well join the party. She walked over, standing far to close to him for his comfort and asked. "And do you have one too?"

"I'm sorry, have one what?" He knew what she was talking about because he had been listening to their conversation via the bugs.

Ellie took a look at Casey's neck then took a step back. "Does that make you the ringleader, John?"

Ellie grabbed Casey by the arm. He allowed her to pull him towards Sarah who was still on the floor.

"Look, see that. Chuck has one too. Can you tell me what it is? Maybe some kind of tracking device."

"No, it's a transmitter. A bug. There's someone listening to us right now." Sarah said with no feeling in her voice.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Casey was speechless; he did not know what else to say.

"It's over John. We knew this was a temporary assignment. It lasted longer than I originally expected."

"Shut up Walker. Stay there." He grabbed Ellie and pulled her into the kitchen. Just as he was about to speak Chuck walked into the apartment with his date.

"Yeah, we live here. Hang on, I'll get the phone.

He looked around and noticed Sarah on the floor, silently crying. Casey looking very perplexed with Ellie in the kitchen. "What's going on here?" he said looking from Sarah to Casey then back to Sarah. He realized Sarah needed him. He didn't care about the bugs now. Running over and kneeling down beside her he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her over to him letting her back rest against his chest.

"Sarah, What's wrong?" He could not get her eyes to focus on him. "Sarah, he called louder. She finally seemed to see him.

"Chuck, I tried to save you. I just didn't know how."

"Ellie, he said. Something's wrong with Sarah. Please, please help. Casey call 911."

When Sarah heard that she steeled herself. "No, no need for that. I just need to rest."

"Casey, help me get her up." They helped her to sit on the couch. The same one they ate pizza on every Tuesday night.

Chuck looked around at the emotional turmoil in the room. His eyes finally resting on Jennifer with a puzzled look on his face. "Jennifer have a seat, you might as well hear this too."

"Chuck, what do you think you're doing?"

"What I should have done two years ago."

"Oh no you're not."

Chuck turned on him; his eyes that were normally always laughing shot hot fire. "You'll have to kill me to stop me from doing this."

That statement perked Sarah up because she thought she may have to protect Chuck.

Chuck was actually surprised when Casey backed down. He thought even Casey has been worn down by this assignment.

"Everybody sit down. I am going to clear a few things up. Casey and Sarah…there Government Agents. They were sent here to protect me."

He told the whole story as he knew it and filled in the blanks with what he suspected expecting Casey to correct him. He never did.

When he got to the part about Sarah's last assignment, he said that he did not know about the details but that he knew it was hard on her.

"Well I can fill in some details about that." John Casey stood up and looked resolute in his determination to set the record straight."

Sarah, who was still pretty much out of it, said, "No, John. This will ruin you."

Sarah, I'm ruined right now. I'm ruined if I don't speak. I don't know what has happened but I've come to realize that whatever it was… it happened so slowly that I didn't know that things had got this bad, until your last assignment Sarah. Seeing what it's done to you… it's a crime and I won't stay silent.

"Vladimire Karlov was a Russian spy. Agent Walker had an assignment early in her career to get close to him. Then try to photo some blueprints of the Russian embassy we had intel on."

He looked around the room and was satisfied he had everyone's attention accept for Walker.

"After weeks of necessary cover work." He looked around the room making sure everyone knew he was not apologizing for Walker's behavior. "She was able to get the photograph of the plans and eventually broke off the relationship."

John took a look at Walker on the couch and his expression turned softer. "About six months later Walker's father, who happened to work for the CIA was found murdered. By the MO it was clear that he had been assassinated. She tried to prove that it was Karlov but never could get the evidence for the US government to move on him. He never suspected that she knew that he was responsible. It is this same man that our government required Sarah to sleep with for three days. Can you imagine, every touch of his hand… what that must have been like for Agent Walker. John Casey had to refer to her as Agent Walker at that point because he knew if he had called her by her first name he would lose it.

Sarah began to cry at that point ever so softly. Chuck caressed her forehead and Ellie moved closer to her to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Casey looked everyone in the room in the eye before finishing. "I'm done. I've had all I can stand. I've put my twenty years in."

Sarah rose up from Chuck's shoulder. "You're retiring? She asked.

"You bet I am. If you have any sense you will too."

"But what about Chuck?"

"Sarah," Chuck said. "You have got to think of yourself. I would not be able to stand it if something happened to you…

Just then, Jennifer, who had been silent the whole time burst out with, "I get it. This is some sort of play. Right?"

Everyone, even Sarah burst out laughing. Just the hilarity of it all.

"How did you figure it out Jennifer" Chuck said looking at everyone in the room. Yeah, it's a play. A dinner theater kind of thing. What didya think?"

"I loved it."

Chuck stood up and said, "Listen everyone, I need to take Jennifer home she's got car trouble. I'll be right back. Nobody leave this room. OK?" He looked at Sarah when he said it.

She performed a hand signal that said she agreed. Only he knew that she had responded to his request.

When Chuck retuned he found Ellie had removed Sarah's bug from her shoulder and that he was next.

There was a sense of freedom that Sarah felt. She thought she was too young to be thinking about retirement but it crossed her mind that if she could only get a little over a year in she could retire on three quarter pay and full medical.

Sarah looked at Chuck who was screaming due to the minor operation he was undergoing. _If we can stay alive for just a year and a half, we might have a chance, _She thought and smiled for the first time 24 hours.

A/N One more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Setting the Record Straight

"This meeting will come to order," Stephanie Tubbs Jones said. She was the Chairwoman for the House Ethics Committee. They were investigating the NSA scandal that had come to light shortly after the new administration took office.

"We will get back to you General Beckman after this morning session. Because of the sensitive nature of the testimony here today and because of the need to protect many of the witnesses here, I have sealed this room for the morning testimony. Does everyone understand?"

The General sat quietly in the corner and never made direct eye contact with the other members seated in the room.

"Very well, I would like to call Sarah Walker to the stand."

If reporters had been allowed in the room, they would have written of the natural beauty and grace that the first witness demonstrated as she walked to the long table with three microphones placed in front of three chairs. She walked with the grace of a wild animal. Beautiful but dangerous.

Sarah Walker sat in the middle chair and looked at the Chairwoman.

"State your name for the record?"

"Sarah Lisa Walker.

"Place of birth?"

"Ramstein, Germany. The Air Force Base there."

"And what is your current occupation?"

"I am a Deep Cover Agent for the CIA."

"How long have you been in your current position?"

"Seven years and 10 months, Madam Chairwoman."

"Because of the sensitive nature of this discussion we will refer to certain missions by the code phrase used at the time as well as the year relevant to the mission. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, perfectly."

Oh, Agent Walker, I wouldn't ordinarily ask this but how old are you?"

"Ma'am?"

"Your age Agent Walker."

She felt reluctant to speak of her age because she knew Chuck was in the room and she had never told him despite repeated attempts by him to find out.

"I'll turn 29 this May Ma'am." _I will not hear the end of this she thought. _She knew she was almost a year older than Chuck.

"So when you joined the CIA you were all of twenty one years old?" Is that right, Agent Walker?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The Chairwoman pick up a file folder as did the nine other members of the committee.

"I've had a chance to review your file Agent Walker. And can I say that after seventeen years on this committee and reviewing countless files over those years, I don't think I've seen it's equal."

"Thank you, Madam Chairwoman."

"When I look at what your country has asked you to do, starting when you were twenty one years of age. It-

The Chairwoman abruptly stopped speaking and took off her glasses for a second. Then took a drink of water.

"Well as you can tell, I am frankly in awe." She took a tissue to dry her eyes.

Sarah kept silent.

"I would like a response Agent Walker."

"I was just doing my duty Madam Chairwoman."

"What I cannot reconsile is the many injuries I see in your file and yet... well your beautiful. I would have thought there would be scars."

"The CIA hires only the best doctors, that includes cosmetics."

Stephanie Tubbs Jones sat back in her seat, took off her glasses and rubbed the palm of her hands over her eyes.

"You know what I would dearly love to do Agent Walker?"

"No Ma'am."

"I would like to unseal the morning hearing and bring every reporter in the country in here to hear this testimony."

"I don't think that would be wise, Ma'am.

"It might not be wise Agent Walker, but it would be right. Something like this deserves to be known. Your country deserves to know about your dedication, heroism, and unwavering commitment to do the right thing."

"Thank you for the sentiment but I would prefer to keep things as they are."

"Of course you would and we will because we have to but one day these records will be opened. Maybe years after you're gone but it will happen and this country is going to know what Sarah Lisa Walker did for them… Now, let's get on with this."

General Beckman stole a glance at the people seated in the back of the room. She knew some and others only by photographs from a file folder. There was Ellie Bartowski the sister. Chuck Bartowski who she frankly had little respect for. Major John Casey. She could see even Casey's eyes were moist from the testimony. Finally, the dagger in her back, there was Director Graham sitting with them. Even he seemed emotional at this testimony. She couldn't believe all of this soft whining. Walker only did what was required. You don't give out medals for that, otherwise, everyone would have a metal.

The chairwoman turned to the ranking minority member Doc Hastings. "Your witness Doc."

"Sarah, what I would like to ask you about deals with the last lengthy assignment you were given. I believe it was called the Intersect. Is that right?"

"That's correct sir."

"And what was your specific task during this assignment?"

"I was supposed to guard a particular asset and keep him safe."

"And was there a cover involved with this assignment?"

"Yes, sir. I was posing as the assets girlfriend."

"And how long did this assignment last?"

"Over two years, sir."

"That's a long time to be someone's girlfriend. Was there any complications due to the nature of this cover?"

"If by complications you mean did we become intimate. I would have to answer yes. I fell in love with this asset early on. I knew it was not in his or my best interest so I tried to hide it from him. You see, he had made it clear that he had feelings for me."

Sarah took a deep breath and then a sip of her water.

"But somewhere along the way, he became more important to me than anything else."

"And did your superiors find out about this romance?"

"Only after I admitted my feelings to the asset, then it was much harder to keep our jobs separate from our personal lives, which is why it should not be done if it can be avoided."

"Agent Walker, did you try to avoid it?"

"Yes sir, with all my strength. It was just that we had to spend so much time together and honestly he was everything I wanted in a man. I could not help it sir."

"What happened when your superiors found out about your relationship with the asset?"

"Well initially, they were going to send the asset to an underground bunker to protect him and I was to be reassigned."

"That sounds a little extreme, don't you think?"

"I do now sir but at the time it was just the way things were done."

"Just the way things were done." He looked over at General Beckman for the first time. "You take a man, a civilian, a United States citizen, a tax paying American and you secretly lock him away for his protection. MY GOD, I'm frightened to think how close this country was to the edge."

Sarah knew that this was politics and kept quite.

"So," he breathed out heavily. "Were you reassigned and was the asset locked away?"

"No, an alternative plan was put into place. Both the asset and I were implanted with tiny bugs so that we could be monitored at all times. That way it would stop our romance."

"And did it?"

"No."

"That's right because you cannot keep the human spirit down. And love is one of the best parts of the human spirit. Would you agree Agent Walker?"

"No sir."

The ranking minority member looked shocked. "And why is that Agent Walker?"

"Sir, the human spirit is indeed strong. But not almighty. During my time after we were implanted with the bugs were the worst times of my life, both personally and professionally."

"OK, tell me about the professional low point?"

"I have to stress that it is only my belief that I was assigned a particular mission only because it would be the most devastating mission for me personally."

"And why do you believe that you were given this assignment?"

Agent Walker took a deep breath. "I was bordering on insubordination during one of our mission briefings. I believe this was in retaliation for that."

"Tell me, Agent Walker, what was the nature of this devastating mission you were sent on?"

"There was a particular Russian spy that I was assigned to gather Intel on."

The panel members searched the file folders they had before them.

"This was in February of 2001, was it not?"

"That's correct, mission codename Karlov."

Sarah spent a few uncomfortable moments as the panel members went through the file for this specific mission. She couldn't help but be thankful that Chuck did not have that file.

"So it's your belief that this Karlov had your father assassinated along with four other people because you were one of five contacts that might have stolen the blueprints to the Russian Embassy?"

"Yes."

"And then your superiors ordered you to in effect sleep with this man for some petty mission objective?"

"That's correct."

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell them to pound sand?"

"If I would have done that the asset that I was in love with would have been shipped off to the underground bunker and I would likely never see him again. As I saw it, I had no choice. I have come to think of it as an act of love. For the asset that is."

"What was the outcome of this mission?"

"I spent three weeks in a psych ward undergoing intensive psychotherapy."

"And your status today?"

"I'm benched."

"Benched. What does that mean?"

"I am not cleared for missions until the shrinks say otherwise."

"Any idea how long that may be?"

Sarah let out a visible sigh. "I don't think I'll ever be released for deep cover work again."

Really, so this Karlov mission was that devastating to you?"

"It was not just that… it was everything. It was mentioned earlier about my record. I don't think a normal individual could have done what I did. I was emotionally bankrupt when I entered college. I never felt too bad or too good or any emotion in it's extreme at least not until I met Ch- the asset."

She fidgeted in her chair. "When I fell in love that brought out my emotions but destroyed my defenses that were necessary for missions like Karlov."

"Agent Walker is there anything you would like to add?"

"I love my country. With all its faults it's still the greatest country in the world. Will I miss deep cover work? Yes, some aspects of it. Would I trade what I now have for that old life? Not ever. Not for anything. She paused thinking; well only if I had to protect my asset." She smiled knowingly at the panel.

"And what happens now?"

"I'm getting married next month and we will be living in California. If everything works out, I will be a trainer for Deep Cover Operatives. My soon to be husband started a new company, they develop video Games… Oh, there is on favor I would like to ask. It is clear from Agent Bryce Larkin's mission files that Chuck Bartowski was unfairly expelled from Stanford. I would like an independent investigation and if the facts warrant, I would like his degree granted."

"Anything else?" Doc Hastings asked.

"No sir."

Thank you Agent Walker. I would like to call to the witness stand both Chuck Bartowski and Major John Casey Retired.

Sarah waited for the one man she loved the most and the one man she trusted with her life to join her. As she heard their footsteps, a small smile crossed her lips. She was going to be OK.

A/N I think there will be a short epilog.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck vs His Friend

Chuck vs His Friend

Epilogue

"And so here's to Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Bartowski, may your lives be filled with only happiness." Morgan sat down after finishing his toast.

"Thanks buddy. I hope to return the favor someday soon." Chuck looked at both Morgan and Ana sitting beside each other. Morgan grabbed her hand and gives Chuck and embarrassed laugh. Chuck looked around the table, besides Morgan and Ana everyone was there, Ellie and Devon, Jeff and Lester. Everyone, but one person. One very important person. Chuck looked at the empty chair, and then looked at Sarah.

She knew what his question was before he asked it. "Don't worry, he said he was running late, something about a surprise for us."

"Knowing Casey that could be anything."

Right on que Chuck felt a huge hand cover his shoulder. "Still lack faith in me, huh, Bartowski?"

Chuck jumped out of his chair and went to hug the big man totally ignoring Casey's outstretched hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it," he said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He said it with his typical smirk.

Sarah followed Chuck to give her ex partner a hug as well. As she held him tight she thought back to their very first meeting. She still doesn't know why she didn't pull the trigger. It was not like her. She shuddered to think what her life might be like today had she done so.

Casey felt the shudder and pulled away. "Hey you two remember Ilsa?"

They had been aware that Casey was not alone but was too wrap up in the meeting to notice who was with him.

"Ilsa, yes, I'm so glad you came, sit down, sit down."

Once everyone was in their seats and introductions were complete, Chuck had to know. "Casey how did you find her?"

"It cost me every favor I had accumulated in 23 years of service but I finally found out where she was and I flew there and ask her to give it up and her she is."

Casey and Ilsa smiling was the best wedding present he could get. He always thought they would get back together. It sort of restored his faith in the world. Not that he ever really lost it.

"Hey, I got a present for you too."

Sarah noticed that smirk again and thought _now what_.

"Chuck, you're liable to appreciate this more but Sarah has to open it."

Her suspicions confirmed, she went about doing the inevitable. _What could this possible be? _She finished unwrapping it and everyone around the table saw her puzzled expression turn into a huge smile and then she burst out laughing. She picked up the object and showed it to Chuck who mimicked her response.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"Oh, it's not the original, this is a copy. I am told the original still hangs in the lobby of the Casa Blanca."  
Sarah Bartowski picked up the picture and showed it to everyone. It was a picture of Chuck and Sarah smiling in front of a hotel with the caption underneath. **The Chuck and Sarah Bartowski Honeymoon Suite.**

"I'm told there is a miniature actually hanging on the door to room 501," Casey said.

" OK, I know you guy's have been trying to find out where Sarah and I are going on our honeymoon, so all I'm going to tell you is this. Our first night as man and wife will be in Mexico City at the Chuck and Sarah Bartowski Honeymoon Suite. It's only fitting, don't you think?"

Chuck had his hand on his wife's shoulder when he felt her stiffen up. He looked up instinctively and saw Director Graham stepping out of a Government Issue car.

Two things ran through Chuck's mind in that instant. First, she always amazed him with her ability to detect something out of the ordinary. Here she was retired from the CIA, starting her own industrial espionage security company and her former boss no more than has his head out of the car and she's aware of it, in the middle of her wedding celebration. He shook his head as he thought of it. Second, would she ever be able to truly relax like a normal person and realize that danger doesn't lurk around every corner and that every stranger is not a potential adversary. He thought with his help that she could.

"I don't believe it. I didn't think he would come." Sarah said.

"Go over and talk with him, I'll be over in a second." Chuck gave her a nudge to help her get up.

"I'm glad you came sir, I wasn't sure if you would."

"In our line of work there's never a guarantee."

"I know, that's why it's special."

CIA Director Art Graham looked at Sarah closely for an instant. "You look really happy Walker."

Sarah flashed her biggest smile. "I really am sir."

"Chuck, who's that talking with Sarah?" Morgan asked.

"I think that's an old boss from when she lived in DC. I better go say hi."

Director Graham watched Chuck approach, "I guess congratulations are in order for the two of you."

"No sir, Chuck said. I think I should be the one to be congratulated."

"Why is that Bartowski?"

"Because you congratulate the one who wins the prize."

"Touché, Bartowski. You have indeed won the prize this day."

Sarah smiled at both of them.

"Sarah, since you've left the agency, after today, I will never have heard of you. If you call me I'll treat you like any other citizen. It's for your protection the same as ours."

"I understand sir."

"There's someone else here to see you both."

Both Chuck and Sarah scanned the park. "Who sir," she said.

"Bryce Larkin is in the car there," Graham said. He wants to talk with you both.

Chuck and Sarah went over to the passenger side of the car and without looking at it stood looking at the wedding reception. The heavily tinted window slid down to reveal a much older man than either remembered. He still looked dashing but you could tell the past couple of years had taken their toll on him.

"I've been watching you two… you look really happy Sarah. You too. Chuck."

"We are Bryce," Sarah answered for both.

"Bryce, Chuck said hesitantly. I know about what you did for me at Stanford and I want you to know that I appreciate it. You were right you know. It would have destroyed me. Sarah and I have discussed it many times and I just wanted you to know…how I feel.

Bryce Larkin look at Chuck with hollow eyes. They were tearful eyes but hollow nonetheless and Chuck knew as he look at him that that was indeed his act of love that Sarah had talked about. To save Chuck from having those same hollow eyes.

"Bryce, Sarah has this theory on that and if we ever have any time I would like to talk about it at more length-"

"Chuck as enjoyable as that would be it will never happen. Just like other Deep Cover Agents, I will need to disappear. Remember Bryce Larkin is dead."

Chuck and Sarah said in unison, "Not in our hearts."

Bryce looked at Sarah for an instant then flashed a quick glance to Chuck as the passenger window slid closed.

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes as she and Chuck began to walk back towards the party. As they did, they passed CIA Director Graham.

"Thanks again for coming sir," she said.

"I'm sorry Miss, do I know you?"

Sarah search his face for an instant then smiled as she realized that it was really true. "No, no you don't sir."

Chuck and Sarah rejoined the wedding party hand in hand and never noticed the black sedan leaving the parking lot.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I apologize for all the typos. Let me know which parts you enjoyed the most or did not enjoy… or thought it could have been done better. I would appreciate both.

LeeCan


End file.
